OK
by spheeris1
Summary: D/R fodder...my fave girls doing as I like them to do!


OK

By MH Hughes

Series: Gundam Wing

Couple: D+R

Notes: The two girls are owned by others, so I cannot make a profit from this little fantasy ^^ It is a songfic and short, mostly shojo-ai, possibly trippy and…..I think that is it…Yea, I don't own the song either, it is Ani DiFranco. Song lyrics will be known by the /…/ Don't know if it's AU or not, just go with it. ^_~

*************************

Dorothy walked swiftly down the hallway, silently moving past the other girls and toward her first class. Each step presented her with snippets of conversation, a blur of talk and laughter.

"Did you hear about……"

"I just *hate* that teacher….."

"No, my dress was pink….."

"I saw Miss Relena out there…."

Dorothy felt her heart jump, the usual reaction to hearing the Peacecraft girl's name. She moved a little faster now.

Her throat felt dry.

Her lips felt chapped and sore.

Her eyes began to sting.

Relena.

/ if you ask me

I'll say

Yes please

To you today/

In a steady motion, a calm center in the sea of young women, Relena didn't need to cut through the crowd. The people moved for her without question.

She was the helm. They were the crew.

Dorothy made herself keep walking , even as Relena neared her, those blue eyes focused ahead to some unknown point in the distance.

Face grim.

Hands clasped in front of her, the brown hair barely moving with her stride.

Then the landscape seemed to shift. Relena's gaze came to the left and bore into Dorothy as she passed.

Dorothy felt as though her knees would give way and she would fall.

/so don't ask me

'cuz I'm weak that way

Just don't ask me

o.k./

Why?

Did she ?

Look at me that way? Dorothy paused, never shy and stared right back at Relena.

They stood that way for endless seconds.

A challenge. 

The gauntlet thrown down.

Who would be the first to break…..the first to falter…..the first to admit to the want inside.

"Good morning , Dorothy."

"It is a good morning , isn't it, Miss Relena?"

"Of course. I'll see you later."

/I'm so glad we got that

Straightened away/

Afternoon heat. Unbearable. Stifling.

Relena leaned back on the grass and sighed.

She felt tired, the lack of sleep becoming a problem…..when you sleep, you dream.

And I can't dream much longer of her, Relena thought.

She laid back onto the ground and shut her eyes.

Let your mind see what it wants to, Relena…..

Dorothy.

I see you everyday and still cannot say what I want.

/if you see me

Walk by

You better just let me

Walk by/

I knew I would see you this morning , yet it still made my breathing accelerate.

The game of you and I.

Then the dreams and fantasies……kiss me, Dorothy…..hold me,……

Take me.

But when I see you…..I can't seem to let you in.

Relena opens her eyes, hearing a voice she has heard many days before….The blonde, arms crossed and smirk in place, dismissing all the others around her.

/you better not

Bat your pretty eyes

You better not

Stop me to say hi/

Their eyes meet. In the pupils, hidden and dark……the temptation is there.

We could…….Dorothy cocks her head to one side.

Yes, we should…..Relena props herself on one elbow.

Tonight…..Dorothy pushes a strand of hair behind one ear.

Right now…..Relena runs her tongue over her lips.

/I got a sweet tooth today

So you better not cut that pie/

The bell chimes. The students file in. 

Only Relena and Dorothy remain outside, the world now available for them.

Each of them taking steps toward the other.

Facing each other, watching and waiting.

"Hot isn't it, Miss Relena?" Dorothy grins.

"Very." Relena smiles back at her.

Dorothy turns sharply but continues to talk. Relena falls in beside her, looking at the school building as it gets closer.

"I cannot wait for evening to arrive….for things to….*cool* off." 

Dorothy's voice slithers across Relena's face and the air is suddenly thick. 

And Relena reaches out.

A hand upon the shoulder, a pause in conversation, the moment they have dreaded and needed.

"Relena…?" Dorothy questions, a shudder going through her body at the touch.

/if you ask me

I'll say

Yes please

To you today/

"I….I feel….kinda…." Relena can barely talk. I feel dizzy….is it you, Dorothy? It is only longing and desire but look at what it does to me.

Dorothy slowly grabs Relena's hand, amazed to have it in her grasp. A hard swallow, time has stopped….

"I'm falling…." Relena whispers, seemingly floating to the ground, body light as a feather.

Dorothy descends with her, cradling the girl in her arms then lowering her to the ground.

Relena cannot open her eyes, not now….it is too close…..Dorothy is too close. But then a finger glides over the brow, capturing sweat along the way. The movement follows the jaw line, skims over the bottom lip……Relena exhales, feeling release…….

/so don't ask me

'cuz I'm weak that way

Just don't ask me

o.k./

"Just for now…." Relena says softly.

"For a moment, let's forget." Dorothy answers, leaning down, her warm breath caressing Relena's face.

A kiss. 

Perfect.

Soft.

Strong.

Frantic.

Love never tasted so beautifully messed up.

***********************************

End

Notes: Yea!!! Once again, I liked writing something completely off the wall and what I consider sexy. 

Email me at SPIRITWOMAN@skybest.com


End file.
